ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Puppet Master
The Puppet Master, real name Cornelius Zelosis Xenon, is a major villain from Season 1 of Tech 10: Rebooted. He later appears as a minor antagonist in Tech 10: Star Spirit. History Pre-Series In ''A Sordid Story'', it was revealed that Xenon was responsible for raiding Vilgax's ship and stealing the SpecTrix, eventually leading to it falling to Earth contained inside a combat drone. During this time, he had also been abducting various humans and using them as organic batteries for his ship, disposing of those that had died in a massive furnace. His plans were stopped and his ship was destroyed by Tech, who had recently found the SpecTrix. After this, he used an escape pod to leave the solar system. During Series (Rebooted) In ''Much Ado About Aliens'', it is revealed that he was the one that released Dethrouge from stasis in the Null Void, with the intent of using the Great Sun armor to power a massive super weapon which he intends to use on Earth. In ''The Measure'''' Of A Man, Xenon's super weapon, a massive humanoid mecha, was completed. He and Dethrouge piloted the machine to Earth, where after a brief skirmish with Warlord Kroz, they began their final battle with Tech. After several intense hours of fighting, Tech managed to redirect one of the robot's own beams, causing it to shoot straight through the robot's head, where Xenon's cockpit was located. The beam disintegrated a good chunk of the head upon impact, killing Xenon and finally ending his plans to destroy humanity. During Series (Star Spirit) In [[Under the Sea|''Under the Sea]], the activity of a nearby underwater research station revived a backup of Xenon's mind that he had stored in his mecha, which had been lying at the bottom of the ocean for 25 years. Taking control of the experimental nanomachines at the station, he managed to drive out the scientists, supposedly kill Theodore Logical (who was there to rescue the scientists), and restore his mecha with techno-organic growth created by the nanobots, piloting it to the surface. In ''Nikopol'', Xenon piloted his mecha to the city where Isaac was now living, beginning to destroy it. Easily taking out Gamma and making Rockoustic ineffective, he ultimately ended up fighting Theo, who had been saved by some of the nanomachines and received an upgrade to the StarTrix in the process. After a long battle, Theo destroyed the mecha and Xenon's new robotic body with Kugelblitz STAR. Realizing that Xenon had begun regenerating an organic body inside the robotic one, Theo used Kugelblitz's healing powers to fully restore the organic body, saving his life. Xenon was promptly arrested, and is currently serving an indefinite sentence. Abilities The Puppet Master has the regular powers of a Cerebrocrustacean, including: *Enhanced Intelligence *Electrokinesis *Telekinesis *Technokinesis *Forcefields *Flight *Underwater Respiration Despite these many natural abilities, his pride dictates that he typically forgoes using them in favor of his inventions. Equipment The Puppet Master's main piece of equipment was the PXC, a headset composed of one long, maroon horn and two silver horns extending from the sides. The PXC allowed him to control most inanimate objects, and had an extremely wide range. It is unknown what the limits of the headset were exactly, but it apparently had the capabilities to control hundreds of objects at once, with seemingly little effort on the part of The Puppet Master. The PXC was destroyed in the blast that killed The Puppet Master. Personality The Puppet Master was extremely arrogant and stuck up, and considered himself the most perfect being in all reality. He was very over-dramatic, and tended to blurt out exposition at a moment's notice, regardless of whether or not the situation at hand actually needed explaining in the first place. He addressed almost everyone as 'FOOL!', and did not seem to care about any possible consequences of that. The only being in the universe that had ever silenced him is Warlord Kroz, and certainly not without a fight. (However short lived.) After his death and revival, Xenon seemed to get more of grip on his personality, focusing on his goals with more fervor and thought, albeit now with the motivation of blinding hatred clouding his mind. When rescued by Theo, he demonstrated extreme confusion at the idea of mercy, demonstrating a complete lack of understanding towards empathy. Weaknesses The Puppet Master underestimated his opponents. CONSTANTLY. He would never stop regarding anyone as beneath him, no matter how many times he was defeated. This made him fairly predictable and easy to outsmart, eventually leading to what would've been an easily avoidable death. Trivia * The Puppet Master's Tarot is The Tower, which is a straight Tower of Babel allegory about pride preceding a fall. Category:Tech 10 Category:Tech 10: Rebooted Category:Villains Category:Aliens in Tech 10: Rebooted Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Villians Category:Earth-83 Category:Villains in Tech 10 Category:Revived Characters Category:Cerebrocrustaceans